steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Outcast-Galaxy
!]] Outcast-Galaxy is a fan-created seperate universe created by Artsy Outcast. Characters Crystal Clear *Coral *Sunstone *Moonstone *Champagne Quartz *Sunset Fire Opal *Starstone *Aqua Aura Quartz *Nosean *Aquamarine *Nacre *Virgin Rainbow *Peanut Wood *Yellow Diamond *Zoisite *Water Sapphire *Larimar *Lavendulan *Sard *Intarsia *Copal *Amber *Breccia *Coal *Jet *Ivory *Ice Shattered Futures *Fool's Gold *Aqua Blue Chalcedony *Bruno Canyon Jasper *Water Sapphire *Rubicelle *Onyx *Ammolite *Gahnospinel *Peruvian Blue Opal *Black Lace Onyx *Transvaal Jade *Matura Diamond *Cameo Agate *Balas Ruby *Frosted Glass *Blue Agate Final Sacrifice *Mica *Uria *Galena *Beryl *Zoisite The Trio *Morion Quartz *Radiolarite *Honeycomb Calcite Kindergartners *Adamanite Spar *Polyhalite *Chrysocolla Note that these are my only three characters for Kindergarteners, which is a collab, so all the characters aren't mine. Breaking Down *Iceland Spar *Abalone *Cybelene *Hauyne *Maxixie *Blue Moon Diamond *Clinoclase *Sangre Chrysocolla *Mass Aqua *Bismuth *Tempest Stone *Chrysanthemum Stone *Barium Feldspar *Oxalate *Jacinth *Pacific Opal *Cobalt *Enhydro Agate *Blue Moon Quartz *Blue Denim Stone *Greywacke Joke Characters *Khiastolite *Fancies White Diamond Misc. *Eagle's Eye *Cat's Eye *Tiger's Eye *Bull's Eye *Hawk's Eye *Chocolate Opal *Andara *Sandaracha *Spinella *Cloud Agate *Mocha Stone *Padmaragaya *Inca Rose *Desert Rose *Raspberry Spar *Crimson Night Stone *Auina *Alumina *Hyacinthos *Atlas Ore *Azulinhas *Telesie *Lavendine *Dry Creek Turquoise *Sacred Buffalo Turquoise *Calamina *Pink Calamina *Green Calamina *Améthiste Basaltine (I Co-Own this character) Series' Crystal Clear Synopsis Three gems, Coral, Moonstone and Sunstone, are enslaved for different reasons to the Diamond Authority, they seek revenge and freedom. Shattered Futures Synopsis This fanon follows the adventures and battles of the Universal Faction, which is consisting of 16 gems and they live in a palace on Homeworld. Final Sacrifice Synopsis TBA The Trio Synopsis TBA Kindergartners Synopsis TBA Breaking Down TBA What's Different With Outcast-Galaxy and Canon *Unlike actual canon, gems are masculine as well as feminine, they also use different pronouns such as they/them and all of them at once. *Unlike actual canon, gems can shapeshift sexual organs at anytime. *There is multiple gems, including multiple gems used in canon. *Gems have races and cultures, if you'd like to see a full exlpanation on this, please click here. Homeworld Social Standings of Outcast-Galaxy #Talcs - Painters, Artists and Sculpters. (Low-Class) #Chrysocollas - Actors/Actresses (High-Class) #Halloysites - Technicians, Engineers. (Mid-Class) #Star Gems - Astrologists, Stargazers. (Mid/High-Class) #Double Star Gems - Astrologists, Stargazers, Astronauts. (High-Class) #Gypsums - Florists. (Low-Class) #Anhydrites - Polititians (High-Class) #Malachites - Lawyers. (Mid/High-Class) #Rhodochrosites - Florists. (Mid-Class) #Lavendulans - Dancers. (Mid/High-Class) #Lapis Lazulis - Dancers. (Mid/High-Class) #Bismuths - Dancers. (High-Class) #Corals - Slaves, Butlers (Low/Middle-Class) #Opals - Dancers. (Mid-Class) #Ambers - Hitmans. (High-Class) #Fossilzed Gems - Miners. (Mid/High-Class) #Copals - Insectologists, Gardeners. (Mid/High-Class) #Coals - Lighter Makers. (Low-Class) #Shales - Miners. (Mid-Class) #Halites - Salt Traders.(Middle-Class) #Calcites - Messangers. (Middle-Class) #Flourites - Stylists, Artists. (Middle-Class) #Pectolites - Musicians. (High-Class) #Apatites - Fisherman/Fisherwoman, Sailors. (Middle-Class) #Feldspars - Slaves/Miners. (Low/Middle-Class) #Quartzes - Soilders. (Middle/High-Class) #Aura Quartzes - Generals, Strategists. (High-Class) #Garnets - Architects. (High-Class) #Peridots - Technicians, Engineers. (High-Class) #Spinels - Chefs. (Mid/High-Class) #Beryls - Polititians. (High-Class) #Zircons - Dancers, Musicians, Actors/Actresses. (High-Class) #Topazes - Generals, Assassians. (High-Class) #Corundums - Royalty. (High-Class) #Diamonds - The Diamond Authority (High-Class) Category:Fanons Category:A to Z Category:Fanon